The present invention relates to the field of tissue repair. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions and methods for systemic administration of sequences encoding osteogenic proteins. The invention also includes methods and compositions for the systemic administration of osteogenic proteins for promotion of osteogenesis. The compositions and methods promote osteogenesis and therefore uses include fracture healing and repair and acceleration of fracture healing. These methods and compositions may also be used for the treatment of osteoporotic bone and or the prevention and treatment of osteoporosis.